liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (624)
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch's love interest and female counterpart. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil with a siren song, though it can have the opposite effect if the song is heard backwards. Also, experiments that were created after her, like Stitch, Reuben, 627 and Leroy, are immune to her song. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch's ʻohana as a pop star and singer. Bio Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn people and experiments from good to evil by singing her siren song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series While Lilo and Stitch were checking out a store in town, they suddenly noticed Gantu seemingly trying to capture 624. However, Gantu was actually attempting to lead her to Lilo and Stitch in order to trick them into taking her in, which was part of his evil plan. Just then, 624 came out of nowhere and bumped into Lilo. Lilo scolded 624 and told her to watch where she was going, but the latter just growled at Lilo and fled. Stitch, after spotting 624 from a distance, chased after her. He soon found her in an alley and was instantly smitten with her. 624 then licked Stitch, who immediately fell in love with her. Lilo was already suspicious of her, though Stitch ultimately convinced Lilo to let 624 come home with them and then named her Angel. During her stay, Angel began seducing Stitch, who continued falling more deeply in love with her. At one point, as they sat together in a hammock, Stitch hugged Angel while Pleakley filmed them, which made Stitch quite peeved. Lilo grew increasingly paranoid, and restricted Angel to sleeping in a basket instead of with Stitch. Sometime later, Lilo consulted Jumba to find out what Angel's primary function was. However, before Jumba could warn Lilo about Angel's powers, she sang into Jumba's ear, causing the latter to revert to evil and cover up for her. After Lilo and Stitch left Jumba alone, he allowed Angel access to his experiment database. Unbeknownst to them, Angel was working for Gantu, who had sent her to successfully seduce Stitch and lure him into a trap. Ironically, Experiment 625 was attracted to Angel as well (though she apparently had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever). The next morning, Angel woke up to see Stitch proposing to her with a bouquet of flowers. Angel was flattered by this, but then attempted to revert Stitch to evil as well. However, this failed due to the fact that Stitch was created after her, although he complimented her singing. Angel soon left the house with regret for Stitch and reported back to Gantu, but not before reverting several rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. Confused but undeterred, Stitch pursued Angel around the island, attempting to woo her in various ways. She eventually lured Stitch to Gantu's hideout, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments lurked inside a concealed ship. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors by locking Stitch inside the ship, but began to feel guilt over betraying him as the ship took off. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel, realizing she really did have feelings for him, quickly turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then disabled the ship's navigation and escaped the hideout while carrying Stitch triumphantly. Lilo eventually had a change of heart about Angel after learning that she did save Stitch's life. However, when all seemed well, Gantu came for Angel and pointed a net cannon at her. Stitch tried to protect Angel, but he was blasted into a net, enabling Gantu to capture Angel in a container and flee with her. Regardless, Lilo promised Stitch that they would rescue Angel someday. In "Remmy", Angel was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Reuben cleverly tricked the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by the former. Gantu then planned to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil, but the plan failed due to Experiment 120 stealing the tape recording. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship to free Angel and the other captive experiments, but were foiled by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her containment orb and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills to defeat and knock Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked her boyfriend Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] In the Stitch! anime, it is shown that Angel has become an international (and, later in the series, intergalactic) singing sensation. Though she appears more periodically in the anime series than the original series, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame. There is actual evidence to this in several episodes. Upon her first meeting with Yuna, they were on bad terms apparently, but eventually put their differences aside. Also, in one episode, Yuna pacifies Angel by saying something along the lines of, "See, Angel, I told you the broom wouldn't bite," while they are cleaning up after a party. Stitch is madly in love with Angel and she shares the same feeling. However, she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince and Reuben when he was modified by Hämsterviel. She seems to have a weakness for cliché love interest archetypes as demonstrated when 627 approached Angel in the guise of a human duke (in a manner and dress typical for a cliché Disney prince) and succeeded in charming her. Reuben also won Angel over when his self-confidence was boosted by Hämsterviel, and he dressed and acted like a cliché rebel without a cause and composed a song and poem of questionable quality that was (somehow) successful. She even briefly fell for Kijimunaa in "Son of Sprout" when he won a fight against Stitch (purely by accident, of course). Despite these cases, 627 eventually revealed his true intention to capture Stitch and caught Angel in a net. This presumably ended any possibility of a relationship between the two. She also fell out of love with Reuben when he proved less interested in saving her from Gantu than in fighting Stitch, and from that point forward, she recommitted herself to Stitch. This shows in the final Valentine's Day special of the anime, wherein she doesn't act poorly towards Stitch in any way, shape or form. In the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Angel along with Sparky and Felix under his control, and in the final episode of the third season of the anime, she makes a brief appearance to thwart Dark End's attack. Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply enamored with Stitch. She is usually friendly, but sometimes she can be downright mean and often ungrateful. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and likes to flirt with the other experiments. She is 100% in love with Stitch, as she grabs onto him and just tries to be near him at all times. Presumably, she's always thinking of places her and Stitch can go and spend some time together. Thanks to her new life as a singing sensation, she also can be pretty hard to please, especially when Stitch is trying to win her heart. Oddly enough, Reuben also has a crush on Angel, though she has shown extreme displeasure towards him. However, she was temporarily enamored with Reuben when he was modified into a rebel, and even briefly fell for when he was disguised as a prince. Aside from these instances, Angel cares deeply for Stitch more than anything and would do just about anything for him. She has even helped him out of trouble on several occasions. Biology Appearance Angel is a pink, shapely female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like, violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, small eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, purple fingernails and toenails, slightly larger chest puffed out and two violet/lavender back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. She has large, dark purple eyes that appear as black and seem to be slightly larger than Stitch's eyes. She has long, purple eyelashes. She does not possess the extra arms that Stitch does. She also has big ears, and her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. Her antennae are about half her body height; these she can use as prehensile limbs (in her namesake episode "[[Angel (episode)|Angel]", she used them to push a button; she is also seen manipulating them in fanart, thus it can be assumed these antennae make up for her former lack of second arms). Her head is usually at a tilt because of the way she speaks. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes and a purple spot on the top of her nose. She stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 95 lbs. She once wore a collar with Hämsterviel's phone number on the tag. She wears a purple spacesuit with a diamond consisting of a dark purple border and white center on her chest and each of her sleeves and patches consisting of a dark purple border and lavender center on each of her legs, black belt with dark purple square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Special Abilities Angel's song causes anyone who hears it (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to turn evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel is also shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as prehensile limbs, and uses them to reach distant objects or operate mechanisms (such as a button). She is able to speak full English as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Angel's song goes as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel has pads on her hands and feet that produce a sticky stubstance which lets her scale walls and ceilings, a very flexible skeletal system, and retractable claws on her front and back paws, but unlike Stitch, she lacks an extra pair of retractable arms. She's strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers that experiments had been captured in by headbutting them; however, the true extent of her strength is unknown. Angel is capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. She is naturally heat resistant to toxins and extremely durable. She can swim, unlike Stitch, but she has no means of underwater breathing. Weaknesses Experiments who were created after Angel are immune to her song. Trivia *Angel is the only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives, clearly due to her being his girlfriend. *She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. *Despite being a minor character in The Series, Angel appears on a lot of Lilo & Stitch merchandise, even more than Lilo. *Angel is a non-playable character in the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance. In said game, Dr. Hämsterviel has "re-evilled" her and uses her to turn the other experiments back to evil. It is unknown if Hämsterviel forced her to sing or if she took the job by choice, because she turns back to good after she sees Stitch. It is implied that Angel is rescued at the end of her part in the story, so unless she was later recaptured by Gantu, the game is non-canon to the animated series. *Angel appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Muscial, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. **In the Finnish version of The Series, her name is Seireeni, meaning "Siren". **In the Arabic version of The Series, her name is Farasha, meaning "Butterfly". *Angel is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "(You're the) Devil in Disguise", as she is considered by Stitch to be beautiful while she is evil on the inside. *Angel's pod color is white. *Angel is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 624. Primary function: Turn the people and experiments from good to evil with a siren song". *Due to a continuity error, the fur pattern on Angel's back is inconsistent. In her episode, it is an upside-down heart. In "Snafu", it resembles Stitch's, but disappears in some scenes. In Leroy & Stitch, she does not have one at all. *Angel's body and antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 624 angel by bricerific43-d5aa8vf.jpg 624__Angel_by_experiments.jpg angel_lands_by_experiments.jpg 600 s Lineup by ShakaRaka.jpg Battle Ready 600s by ShakaRaka.png Sneak Peek piece one by RabidLeroy.jpg Experiment set 1 by speck shewolf-d4ouypb.jpg Baby_experiments_by_purplerat_ys-d4p1lc3.png Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m35s106.png|Angel accidentally bumping into Lilo vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h54m14s117.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h54m33s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m42s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m47s235.png|Angel growling at Lilo vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m54s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h21m04s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h55m02s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m03s249.png|Angel trying to hide in an alley Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m13s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m23s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m33s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png|Stitch meeting Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Angel licking Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m34s41.png|Stitch falling in love with Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m25s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m45s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m54s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m03s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m09s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m18s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m32s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m43s55.png|Angel intrigued by Stitch's way of picking his nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m04s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m09s60.png|Angel picking her own nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m59s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m22s167.png|Stitch hugging Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m31s24.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m39s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m46s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m04s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h43m24s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m01s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m28s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m20s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m48s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m35s65.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h00m20s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m59s232.png|Angel kissing Jumba Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h31m38s106.png|Angel turning Jumba evil vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h04m30s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m09s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m22s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m40s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m53s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m01s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h03m39s147.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h03m48s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m18s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m52s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m24s125.png|Angel about to hug Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m20s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h40m12s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m35s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h10m46s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h12m25s130.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h11m02s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m44s74.png|Jumba allowing Angel to steal documents from his computer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m03s16.png|Angel yawning vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png|Angel charming Stitch vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m05s86.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h05m49s27.png|Lilo making Angel sleep in a basket Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m30s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m40s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m04s247.png|Angel smiling evilly Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m20s238.png|Angel waking up Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m34s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m37s192.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h56m37s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h42m07s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m09s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m57s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m58s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png|Angel reporting to Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h36m23s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h36m39s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h37m04s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png|Angel with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m31s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m40s108.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h01m02s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m02s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png|Stitch proposing to Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m20s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h18m24s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h18m38s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m23s20.png|Angel trying to turn Stitch evil vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h59m15s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m46s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h59m00s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m41s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m18s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h43m45s10.png|Angel confused as to why her siren song had no effect on Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m31s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m19s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m38s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m27s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m47s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m51s166.png|Angel leaving Stitch with regret Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m56s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m03s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m20s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h41m04s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m28s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m03s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m12s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h02m41s39.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h07m45s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h07m34s57.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m43s252.png|Angel about to turn Slushy evil screenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m47s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song screenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-12.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-52-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-25.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-42.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m07s156.png|Stitch trying to impress Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h04m48s53.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m29s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h05m03s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m58s128.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h24m25s5.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m25s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h46m04s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h45m48s141.png|Angel luring Stitch into a trap Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h47m21s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h47m26s104.png|Angel's license tag vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h54m45s44.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h54m53s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m22s102.png|Angel closing the doors of a ship, thus trapping Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m39s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m44s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m18s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h51m10s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h51m23s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h50m23s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h50m50s191.png|Angel unhappy, knowing she betrayed Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m03s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m22s4.png|Angel witnessing Stitch about to be hurt by his own cousins, thus feeling guilty Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m14s151.png|Angel singing her song backwards Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m36s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m57s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h53m15s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h47m54s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h39m47s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m17s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m25s51.png|Stitch and Angel together vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h44m53s236.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming again vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m43s246.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h47m15s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h46m04s184.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h44m14s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m56s127.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h44m24s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png|Angel in Lilo's dream in "Remmy" 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h15m33s114.png|Angel shrine vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h20m58s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png|Angel being tricked by Reuben vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h37m48s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h39m31s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h36m30s33.png|Angel singing her song backwards for Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h19m11s3.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h49m51s225.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h19m48s157.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h40m49s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h20m09s123.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h20m47s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png|Angel angry at Reuben for tricking her vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h21m06s184.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h21m38s219.png|Angel blowing a raspberry at Reuben vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h45m22s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h20m11s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h46m35s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h18m06s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h17m35s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png|Angel happy to see Stitch again Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h55m46s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h57m06s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h58m09s231.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h58m29s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png|Angel is touched after hearing Stitch confess his love for her vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h21m38s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png|Angel breaking free of her container vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h59m08s207.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h57m38s215.png|Angel freeing Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m26s191.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m39s76.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h00m55s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m34s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h08m13s39.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m19s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png|Angel freeing the other experiments vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h09m35s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h39m34s215.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h19m57s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m51s179.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m25s232.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m33s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h51m10s10.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m37s147.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m46s201.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h29m59s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h31m26s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h42m59s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m02s199.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h12m01s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h08m44s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h13m53s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h12m10s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h27m07s161.png|Angel and the others escaping Gantu's ship vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h19m10s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h10m58s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h26m11s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m46s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-14h41m41s10.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu" Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png screenCapture 29.12.13 21-58-56.jpg|Angel noticing Stitch in trouble with Leroy clones screenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-19.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-29.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-14.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-38.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-03-56.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-03.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-25.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-35.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-46.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-06-02.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-07-46.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-08-20.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-11.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-32.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-41.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h16m27s67.png|Angel fighting off the Leroy clones vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m20s145.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m35s243.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h46m09s37.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h08m17s237.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h45m21s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png|Angel sending Stitch a kiss vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png|Angel almost finished off by a Leroy clone Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-18-18.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg 624anime.png|Angel in Stitch! anime Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Angel&Stitch_Anime.png angel_and_stitch_kwaaii_by_stitchvspikachu.jpg Angel_and_Stitch_Vector_Wall_by_Ruh.jpg AngelStitch.png Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174816-491-277_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174825-639-355_large.jpg Angel1.jpg|Angel shopping with Stitch Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174829-480-360 large png.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174818-492-278.jpg Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg 1000px-Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg Stitch_627_and_angel.jpg Evile14.png experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-49-03.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-45-53.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-51-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 3-07-13.jpg panes94.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Females Category:Captured Experiments